Japanese Patent document No. JP-A-2009-259144 describes a technology for extracting date and time information and content information (including information on a place, a subject, and a requirement) from a content of an email, and for reflecting the extracted date and time information and content information as a candidate for registration in a schedule. JP-A-2009-259144 also describes that this technology allows a user to reduce input operations and to register the schedule precisely and quickly.